Life Unleashed
by DokiDokiKokoro77
Summary: "Join a young and modern warrior, Samone, as she travels back forth from her city life to the pure area of Konoha." Story starts out slow, but is well worth the buildup!
1. Chapter 1

As the room filled with the teachers of the state, the highest of power stepped forward to start the procession.

"_Ah, my friends come closer. We will need everyone's energy for the decision has been made. We will finally unlock the long sealed powers that deserve to be filling the students of today."_

A circle was cast and the dark glow of power unknown to this generation began to rise up from the now dusty tomb. All those forming the circle began humming eerily as the dark energy seethed and filled the room to every person's knees.

"_Can you feel it everyone? That energy we only saw on tape when we were children, that power that was barely transmitted through us. It seems to be minuet compared to what really flowed through the veins of our fathers."_

The air vibrated as the glow rose to the hips of all persons in the room. It would not be long before the power barely understood by the younger generation would be unleashed upon them.

"_If I may remind you all, prepare yourself for we are near the beginning."_

The ghastly darkness was now becoming thick and solid. It crept up those casting it out from what was to be an eternal rest. As it found its way to every teacher's heart, it swirled and focused itself. When it came to a certain point, it stabbed violently into the chests of the state's teaching community and grasped their hearts.

"_We only have but a few seconds. Concentrate! The power you hold will not last."_

Their hearts sored as they experienced the power that each person held. Everyone felt the skills they were entitled to from birth. But, this feeling of completion was short; soon it was all sacrificed for the awakening of the power inside all.

That was a decade ago, many things had happened since then. People who were allowed the power and energy soon became crafty and combined it with others to bring their wildest dreams to life. Many breathed life into their own little worlds, but could only experience it for but a few moments. You see, when someone brought something to life with their own power, they could only grasp their creation for a short time before it overpowered them as it came into existence.

One world brought to life by an outcast to society is one known by a select few to this day. This world has been growing and collecting power over the years. This is a world of sacred villages, serious energy, and loyal warriors. These warriors were eventually able to cast portals to the original world, our Earth, to not only watch us, but to make alliances so that we may provide help for one another.

**It seems very fair to allow this to happen, since we have been watching them for years now. Word by word, page by page, book by book.**

* * *

><p>First chapter done!<p>

Thanks for reading and please leave any feedback if you have any time!


	2. Chapter 2

"_**It seems very fair to allow this to happen, since we have been watching them for years now. Word by word, page by page, book by book."**_

The day had come where I would either be proving myself worthy of being an average teen, or failing to the point where I could no longer be considered human. My power was unleashed last quarter and the date had finally come where the sophomores would have to show what they had learned. The week before the showcase went by quickly and soon I woke up to the day where I was determined to be something.

The last year has been weird, I transitioned from being a middle school ninth grader to a high school sophomore fairly smoothly, but, when I was told that half of high schools four years were a joke, let me tell you I was not the only one who felt cheated. Our true schedule had been shown to us only two months into our first year, which left us all unbalanced for a while.

This secret information was given to us in a very special assembly where we were told of what was inside of us. Apparently, we all had this mystical power that would be unsealed from us at the end of the "learning" semester. We would be assigned to a mentor where we learned the basics during the "true" semester. Every mentor had about eight students and we all would be going through a boot camp of sorts to become powerful. This power was explained to be important for protecting ourselves in generations past. But, since we really weren't in much danger these days, its purpose was to keep us fit and help us better accept ourselves. This "power" could be anything. Some might be able to use weapons, others the more common elemental magic's. But, I was graced with something different.

When my power was unleashed, I had not just one common and very weak element; I had three very strong elements. Also, I had an affinity for music and dance. Oh and the "gifts" only began there. I had one special "gift" given to me, one that was more of a curse. But, eventually this all just wrapped itself up into a little package tied up with a thread of my imagination to create my power.

Since I was such a gigantic mess, I was given my own personal mentor, Brad Demond. Our relationship was rather queer; since my powers were fairly undefined and neither of us had the smallest idea of what the hell was going on in my body. But, we worked together through the short quarter and found ways to make each other understand the maze that was my powers.

With as much experience as I could muster up in the time given, I came to school at my usual pre-dawn time to find my friends at their regular spots. There this morning was Andy, Mitch, and Jake. All were half asleep until I arrived. Jake could spot me from a block away and shocked me with the loudest welcome this year. Mitch was only keen to look up when I had set my stuff down at my own special place. And, Andy was fine knowing I was there without looking up. Though I tried to hide it, the number one subject of the day was brought up by Andy, the neighborhood troll.

"Well, well, well. Today is the day when little Samone finally shows her stuff. Hehe, this will be one memorable day."

Before I could answer, my friend Danielle showed up. Now the group was complete. But, this was a daily struggle for me since I was the strange one. While the three guys were all very handsome and athletic, I was extremely chubby and awkward. Danielle was perfectly comfortable in her petite frame. Things were simple for her, she was hot and she knew it, and if you gave her sass she would whip out her Greek strength and send you home crying. So yeah, I was rather out of place. At least I always knew that I was the one who tried the most to be classy out of everyone.

"Danielle, have you been eating?" I asked casually.

"Nope, my meds are killing my appetite again." She said semi-weakly.

"Oh, that sucks bro." I said in a very monotone voice. I freaking despised that she could eat an entire McDonald's menu and barely have enough calories to gain a pound on her lithe frame. When, if I even walked through one of those places I would gain five pounds. Life was truly a bitch at this point, but I just shrugged it off.

Soon the conversations picked up as the guys' curiosity with our powers finally came up. We all had sworn not to tell until the showcase to make it very exciting, but they could care less of the rules. We kept our mouths shut and only planted the tiniest of seeds into their minds of what could be concealed in our bodies. I could have completely killed them with surprise if they knew what I held. Though I seemed my usual overweight, weak looking and average self to them, I was actually everything I wanted to be. The powers I gained motivated me to become dedicated to training. I was just as thin and skillful as Danielle; it's just that I hid it with the simplest of spells so that they, and everyone else, would never know until it was my time to shine.

As the bell rang, we all went to our designated areas for the showcase. With three-hundred sophomores to get through today, we had to get started quickly. The school introduced the event in a short speech, and then the usual candidates went up first. All of the athletic, popular and well-involved students went up first, all of them I rather hated. After that first wave ended, it was obvious we were all rather weak since about two dozen of us were all taken down by one senior. That one senior was soon replaced by another, who was more cocky and rude. He too took down several and then it was Danielle's turn. I sent her a long motivating message on my M-Board. She was simple in her fighting and not very strong because she lacked the weight to focus her energy into her simple element, water. She pulled off some rather cool but ineffective water bursts. She was soon taken down, but the cocky tool she fought rubbed it in her face and I felt my rage grow.

After five more students, I was suddenly wrapped in a glow and pulled down to the fighting area. It was my time and I soon felt the assuring touch of my mentor on my shoulder.

"Samone, I know you will do well. Just, um, do something for me. Don't go too overboard." He said rather awkwardly.

"Sure. But, you know that I dislike this tool already. I'll try my best to shock but hold back Coach." I said with a smirk. The higher up teachers and counselors had told us in the beginning to be formal with our mentors but still connect with them; I had ignored that since my situation was different. He called me Samone and I called him Coach, which was the only way we responded to each other.

I stepped forward and soon was hit with several messages on my M-Board from my friends. My enemy sneered, most likely judging me to be easy to take down. We were all told that there was one requirement that must be withheld during the showcase. Since we were all new to fighting each other, we had to display our powers before the other. The time came for me to show this and I rose up with my power of air underneath my feet. Then, gracefully twisting my arms and the swiftly bringing them close, my left hand was brightly shining with fire and my right hand was strongly full of earth.

A gasp was released all at once by every person in the room. The requirement was fulfilled and we were then able to fight freely until one gave in or was obviously beaten. I felt a surge of anxiety rush from my feet, to the pit of my stomach and up my throat as the song I picked for my first fight began to slowly and softly play. Mass confusion hit everyone in the room as they heard the music.

"Attention! This is highly inappropriate! Whoever is playing that must stop it at once!" Said the female coordinator of the showcase in an enraged scream.

I continued and looked at Coach, he was laughing quietly because both he and I knew that the first climax of the song was coming. As the chorus screamed through the song and the first musical climax hit me I released my elements in time. A rush of light electric blue energy was carrying air and fire in a complicated swirl that wrapped around my enemy and sent him back. As the chorus continued I was lifted by earth and sent several horizontal beams of solid rock at him. Then, all at once, I stopped and drew everything back to let everyone grasp what I was concealing. I danced gracefully with air beneath my feet and then was hit by another buildup where I ran quickly to the side of my opponent and shot him to the other side of the arena with a blast of air and earth.

I felt my hate for him bubble as the bridge of the song came up and I let the strong instrumental pieces flow through me and the room. All persons in the arena held their breath as I allowed earth to break around me in time with the music. Soon words from the song came back; motivating me to the point where my energy was almost uncontrollable and I focused it and hid it for the bridge was ending in a quiet place. All were shocked until the final chorus was reached and I released it all, air, fire and earth in a knotted wave of power and energy. The last of the powerful words were screamed out as I allowed some of my control to be lost and put the final blows on my enemy.

Then, in less than five short minutes, I had taken down my opponent and was on my knees. I was in the middle of the arena, mind reeling and recalling the energy. I felt so beautiful during those bursts of energy. Then, as I looked around me, I noticed that my small spell broke at the perfect time during my battle and I had exploded out of my deceiving cocoon and all my friends and enemy's saw the true me. I stood to pure silence, then to a roar of clapping and walked over to Coach and looked at him in the eyes. I saw him differently after that and I was sure that he saw a different person as well when we exited the arena. 

* * *

><p>Next chapter will start to bring in the series!<p>

I really hope that you are enjoying this, I have been wanting to upload this story for a while . Just been too scared...

Please leave reviews and feedback if you have time!


End file.
